The Stranger Side of New York
by morningsong101
Summary: They were a team-detectives in the public eye, seventy-five percent Grimm and twenty-five percent Wesen behind the scenes. And then Richard Castle waltzed in, and their entire dynamic changed.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle, NOR do I own Grimm..**

The day that Richard Castle waltzed into their lives was so _typical_, it was _weird_. When Ryan and Esposito had first seen the body covered in flowers, they had immediately starting thinking things along the lines of _sexual assault...ritual, human or Wesen...psychopath...?_ Beckett's first action was to check for scents, and, finding no obvious Wesen scent, moves on...and starts talking about a book. Rather, a series of murder mysteries, because apparently solving homicide cases all day isn't enough for the work-driven woman.

And Richard Castle was weird, both Esposito and Ryan agreed on that. Beckett insisted that he wasn't odd, but just a 'typical man-child', which only served to amuse Esposito. Kate Beckett really was a control freak, and Castle was anything but controllable.

Better than shark week. Much better than shark week.

Castle is weird, and interesting. He'd be a good detective, though a stronger attention span might be needed if he were to get into their line of work. He notices things, the details, the connections. Brave, though bordering on stupid-to go behind Beckett's back and steal case files involves a lot of guts and stupidity, and a fair bit of brains to pull it off.

Its almost saddening to see him go, but the three of them, even if Beckett is adamant she dislikes the man's guts, know that its best to send him on his way. Their work isn't always to civilian-friendly...isn't always human-friendly. Too many creatures with tempers, appetites, and the teeth to back them up.

Montgomery calls the three of them in that very night. He's uncharacteristically serious.

"Mr. Castle was very impressed with the three of you. So much so, that he's decided to base his next set of books on a tough, but savvy female detective." he said. Beckett frowned while the boys snickered.

"Sir..." she grumbled.

"Thing is, he says he has to do research." he said, giving them a pointed look.

"Uh..."

"Yo, I don't think-"

Beckett just snorted.

Montgomery motioned for them to be silent. "He's friends with the mayor, I cannot say no."

"Sir, if he's here shadowing us-"

"Shadowing you." Montgomery corrected. They could be wrong, but that seemed to a slight reddening to Beckett's face.

"-then we wont be able to do _all_ of our duties." Beckett pointed out. She still couldn't bring herself to say 'Grimm' in front of the captain, even though she does trust him. She just had trouble talking about _it_ with a human around. Its just a part of her nature to be careful.

"Here's the thing: there are some rumors about this guy...Grimm rumors." he said.

"Grimm as in Grimm, or Grimm as in Wesen?" Esposito asked guardedly. Both he and the other two tried thinking back through the day. Castle never woged in front of them, and he didn't seem the sort to hold back on his emotions. Then again, when did he ever actually get emotional? The man was a source of never-ending cheerfulness, literary analysis, and sexual innuendos.

"Grimm as in Grimm. Mostly. You know how the rumor mill is." The captain learned forward onto his desk. "I've asked a few people to ask around, discretely. Until I know, though, I want you to keep an eye on him. Could be a late bloomer, could be just another person, but watch him, understood?"

"And if he is a Grimm?" Ryan asked. "A late bloomer?"

"Than help him. God knows he'll need it-late bloomers always seem to stumble head first into trouble." he said. Montgomery was indeed human, but, working in this precinct, he was well versed in the complicated world of Wesen. When no more questions rose, he nodded. "We clear?"

"Yes, sir." they chorused.

The three of them shared a look, this time all of their thoughts perfectly in tune.

Who the hell is Richard Castle?

**So I've recently become hooked to Castle. Yep, watched all four seasons and what there is of the fifth...and I'm a little ashamed I did that in, like, two and a half weeks. Anyhow, I've decided to combine my love of Castle and my love of Grimm to create, well, Grimm Castle. I know this chapter was a little vague and incredibly short, but I just wanted to give any readers a glimpse of what is to come-I wont always be so vague, promise.**

**I'm a little shady on a posting schedule. It depends on a few things: school, homework, work, my own writings, and how quickly I can watch and find episodes to include in this story. Oh, and tendency to procrastinate and short attention span. It shouldn't be too long in between updates, but I just thought I should warn you, in case, you know...**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
